Pallets and pallet sleeves have long been a very popular type of storage and shipping container. There are many advantages to pallets and their sleeves. Firstly, the sturdy pallet commonly made from wood is capable of holding heavy weights without breaking down. The pallets keep the contents thereon off the floor which may be wet. Furthermore, the pallets are easily movable with a forklift truck and can be stacked on top of one another when not in use. When in use, it is often desirable to put a protective sleeve made from corrugated cardboard or the like on top of the pallet to protect the contents thereon. The sleeve often has support posts at its four corners for supportive stacking weight on top of the pallet assembly. Furthermore, the large size of the pallet box or sleeve allows one of the side walls to be cut open to form an entry to the interior of the pallet assembly. Opened pallet assemblies can still be stacked and moved about.
One major disadvantage of pallet assemblies is the fact that these pallet sleeves are often opened with a razor or knife. The cutting by the razor or knife from the outside through the cardboard to the inside of the package can often damage the contents in the pallet assembly which can range from automotive seats to pillows.
What is needed is a pallet sleeve which can be opened without the use of a knife or razor and without causing damage to the contents of the pallet assembly.